mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason High vs. Todd Moore
The first round began and they touched gloves. Both men came out southpaw sizing each other up. Moore partially blocked a left high kick. Four thirty-five. High landed a grazing straight left there. Four fifteen. Four minutes as High shot for a single and slammed Moore down to half-guard. High worked for an arm triangle. Moore was fighting it off well. Three thirty-five. High was nearly mounting. High landed a good left hand, loosening the choke. Three fifteen. Some more short left hands to the right ear of Moore. High lost the choke. High landed a left elbow. Three minutes. Moore hammerfisted to the body from the bottom. Two thirty-five. High landed three or four more lefts. He landed a partially blocked left elbow. Two fifteen. High worked for that arm triangle again. Moore got the butterflies in. Two minutes. Moore regained guard. High landed a left hand there. One thirty-five, High rolled for an anaconda choke nearly. Moore regained half-guard. High let it go. One fifteen. High landed a left hammerfist and another. Moore really worked the body with hammerfists himself. High passed to side control with one minute. He mounted. He had the grapevines in. Thirty-five as High landed a left hand there. High landed a left elbow, Moore regained half-guard. Fifteen. High landed another left elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 High for sure. Moore's corner wanted more lateral movement. The second round began and they touched gloves. High landed a leg kick. Moore landed an inside kick to the groin and time was called. "Damn!" Quadros muttered; he must have felt that one. High certainly did. They continued quickly. Four thirty-five. Moore landed a careful inside kick. High shot for a single with four fifteen and got it landing a pair of rights to half-guard. Four minutes. High was really working hard to pass and finish. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. High landed a pair of short left elbows. A nice left hammerfist. Three minutes. Moore turned out turtling up, reversed to guard with a single. Very nice. Impressive. Moore landed a left elbow. Two thirty-five. Moore worked the body patiently. Moore got the back as High stood, High dumped him off hard and pounced to guard with a hard left hand. Two fifteen. High was passing. He did to half-guard. Two minutes. High was working towards another arm triangle. One thirty-five. High worked a guillotine from the top. One fifteen remaining. High let the choke go, he worked it again. One minute. High landed another left elbow. Moore regained guard. Moore worked from the bottom. Thirty-five. High passed to half-guard. High worked another guillotine from the top but let it go landing three lefts. Fifteen. Moore worked the body from the bottom and landed a left elbow from the bottom. The second round ended. 10-9 High. The third round began and they touched gloves. High got a double to guard. He landed a pair of lefts. Moore worked for a triangle and an armbar. High defended, passing to half-guard. Four thirty. High landed a good left elbow. High worked towards another arm triangle but never got close. Four fifteen. Someone was cut. Four minutes left. Moore regained guard. Moore landed a left elbow from the bottom. High passed to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Moore was cut behind the right ear apparently. Blood everywhere. High passed to side control, worked another arm-in guillotine. Moore regained half-guard with three fifteen. Three minutes. The cut was to the lower left of the back of Moore's head. High worked another guillotine. He thought about a D'arce as well. Two thirty-five. High worked another guillotine attempt. "ELBOWS!" The crowd booed. Two fifteen. High kneed the body. High worked another guillotine sitting up against the cage. Two minutes. They're still in half-guard. One thirty-five remaining. High landed a few short lefts, ate a left elbow from the bottom. One fifteen. High landed another good left. One minute. High worked a guillotine. Thirty-five as High landed three lefts. Moore regained guard well there.. They were exchanging words. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 High. 30-27 High.